


pizza delivery.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben really would have rather done anything besides be a pizza delivery driver, but it was the only job he was able to find.or:  Ben works as a pizza delivery driver and really likes his new co-worker Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	pizza delivery.

**Author's Note:**

> day 16, drabble 16.
> 
> Prompt 016 - pizza.

Ben really would have rather done anything besides be a pizza delivery driver, but it was the only job he was able to find. He hated the people he worked with until one day a new driver was hired, and she introduced herself as Rey. They started working days together when it wasn't so busy, and during that time they got to know each other really well. When Ben finally took a chance and asked her out, Rey smiled prettily and said yes. Their date was amazing, and after their first kiss, Ben knew he was completely, totally, happily lost.


End file.
